1. Field of the INVENTION
The present invention generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is an theft deterrent device for a skid steer utility loader (skid loader).
2. Description of the Related Art
Skid loaders, such as the Bobcat-type vehicle, are the best selling type of all-purpose heavy machinery in the United States. Unfortunately, this popularity has made the skid loader the most often stolen piece of all-purpose heavy equipment, resulting in hundreds of millions of dollars of losses every year. Therefore, there is a need for a small, economical, locking device which will immobilize a drive control lever of a skid loader and thereby render the machine unusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,307, issued to Eizen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,600, issued to Hua, disclose vehicle anti-theft devices which use a U-bar to lock a vehicle""s gear shift in a parked position. These inventions are distinguishable because of the use a bracket secured to a vehicle""s interior to secure the U-bar. These inventions are also designed solely to secure a gear shift and do not teach securing a skid loader""s drive lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,590, issued to Berkowitz et al., discloses a lock using a U-bar. This lock is distinguishable because it is designed to prevent access to the ignition slot of a vehicle. The ""590 patent is not designed to prevent the operation of a skid loader.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus an E-series skid steer lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The E-series skid steer lock is an anti-theft device for a skid steer utility loader (skid loader). The device is attached to the safety cage of the skid loader and is designed to immobilize one of the loader""s drive controls.
One embodiment of the device has a locking plate, a mounting plate and a bar member (U-bar). The locking plate and mounting plate are bolted together with a portion of the safety cage of a skid loader sandwiched between. The bent portion of the U-bar loops around and immobilizes one of the skid loader""s drive control levers and the two ends of the U-bar enter two sleeves welded at right angles to the locking plate. The U-bar is locked to the locking plate with a spring loaded locking device which inserts a pin into one of several holes defined in the U-bar. When not in use, the U-bar may be stored in a storage sleeve which is welded parallel to the locking plate.
A second embodiment of this invention has a bar member, a base plate and a mounting plate. The base plate and the mounting plate are bolted to one another with the safety cage sandwiched between as in the first embodiment. The bar member has a cylindrical bar extending from a locking plate. When in use the locking plate slidably mounts on the base plate and is locked in position with a spring loaded locking device. The entire invention is positioned inside the cab of a skid loader such that the bar portion of the locking member secures one drive control lever either in the completely forward or the completely backward position.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a theft deterrent device for skid loader construction vehicles.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the loss of skid loader construction vehicles.
It is a further object of the invention to prevent the unauthorized use of skid loader construction machinery.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a theft deterrent device that is easily and conveniently stored when not in use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.